Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel vapor control device which controls flow of fuel vapor. This fuel vapor control device is a pressure compensation type flow control valve which maintains a flow amount in constant while the pressure changes. In this device, a valve element moves in accordance with a fluid pressure, and changes a passage area for the fluid.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a vent control valve which switches passages by moving a valve element.